


小赌怡情

by lumingous



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumingous/pseuds/lumingous
Summary: 巴里在忙碌许久后本来是想靠睡觉放松的，但看到哈尔后，谁又有心思去管什么是否按照计划执行呢。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 10





	小赌怡情

**Author's Note:**

> 文名与内容无关，就是之前在群里搞事输了，所以写了个开头，现在正好补完发上去。

“……因此，中城警局法证部门可以报告，嫌犯脚底的泥土确转移自现场。”巴里长出一口气，如释重负地掷下了笔，合上最后一份卷宗扔到抽屉中。他的手腕累得隐隐有些发疼，可他都没有什么力气再去处理这些琐事了，只想要瘫倒在家中书房的办公椅上放空心神。  
轮轴转的忙碌生活终于能够告一段落。  
近期地球上不很太平，而中城更是大案小案不断，巴里常常是换下闪电侠战服后的瞬间就要捡起他作为法证官的责任，即使对于速度远超常人的闪电侠来讲，这样过于紧凑的生活也有些让他有些吃不消了。好在哈尔终于能够回地球长住一段时间，帮他分担些家务上的烦恼。  
想到哈尔，巴里眯了眯眼睛，太阳穴上传来一阵舒适的按压，引得他的喉管中传出几声像大猫一样慵懒的咕噜声。他抬头向上望去，脑海中出现的人正站在他的身后，笑着用修长的手指在他的额角轻轻旋转：“艾伦先生，听说您叫了客房服务？”  
巴里伸着脖子向上够了够，哈尔也配合地下倾，两人缓缓地交换了一下彼此口中的温度，数秒之后才依依不舍地分开，唇与唇之间拉出了一丝晶莹的弧度。  
“你想做么？”巴里听到自己放松的轻笑。这和他先前预定的扔下笔就闷头大睡的计划并不相符，但看到哈尔，谁又有心思去管什么是否按照计划执行呢。  
哈尔愣了一下，说实话他有些意外。巴里在床上和他非常很合拍，但对方似乎在这方面的需求称不上频繁。就算在往日休息的时候，比起巴里主动询问纾解欲望，更常发生的事是自己缠着他多做几次，别提这种巴里都没怎么睡过囫囵觉的日子了：“你确定么？”  
巴里转身半坐在了不久前自己还用来奋笔疾书的桌案上，一把扯住哈尔的衣领，将他向着自己的方向微拉了一步，直到能够隔着几缕空气感受到彼此的体温。巴里凑在哈尔的耳边低语：“乔丹先生，我想要升级一下我的客房服务。”  
说完，他甚至还挑弄地咬上了哈尔的耳垂。  
哈尔的喉头肉眼可见地滚动了一下。由于姿势的缘故，他看不到巴里此时的表情，只有规律且刻意的滚烫呼吸在他的耳畔徘徊，不依不饶地戏弄着他的神经。或许就是因为无法看到，巴里的挑逗对他感官上的刺激甚至更攀升了几分。  
哈尔的手覆上对方的后颈，巴里则扭动着脖子，乖巧地在他的掌心里蹭了蹭，软软的发尾有意无意地贴着哈尔的皮肤扫过，有些扎，但更无法被忽略的是从指间传到心头的麻痒感。被触碰过的地方像用了助燃剂一样迅速炙热升温，压不下去更无意控制的火气从神经末梢直烧到下腹，引来阵阵颤栗的快感。  
“好的。那么，您打算用什么方式支付升级呢？”哈尔用再正经不过的语气回答着巴里，仿佛真的是酒店中的服务生在认真询问着客人的想法，然而他的手则不老实地一路下滑，熟练地一一解开巴里衬衫上的纽扣，露出神速力者大片大片的皮肤和精瘦有力的线条，视线下移，甚至还能看到脐下一点淡金色的耻毛。过于美好的景色让哈尔的动作微微一顿，目光毫不掩饰地舔舐过大片的春光，最后定格在巴里色彩鲜明的乳端，目标明确地冲着离心口最近的那颗吻上了去：“用您速度如蜂鸟振翅的心跳么？”  
“嘶——哈……”巴里的呼吸在哈尔的唇贴上自己前胸的那一瞬间就急促了起来。仔细想想，他们很久没这么亲密地接触过了，久到巴里身上的每一根神经都不受控制地肆意叫嚣着想念哈尔的地步。巴里的头难耐地向后仰去，连带着身体也下意识地后倾，一副想要逃避些什么的样子。可他的一只手却死死地抵住桌面，把身体强硬地撑成了一个弓形，另一只手则揽着哈尔的脑袋，带着令他手脚发颤的羞意，将衬衫被拉扯开时便已挺立起的左乳直直地送到对方的口中。  
哈尔被巴里的动作取悦了：“好乖。”——随后意料之内地得到了一个来自巴里的、意味着“闭嘴”的假意回瞪，然而这带着点撒娇意味的抱怨收敛地有些过快，让人看不很真切——哈尔的嘴角忍不住微翘，坏心眼地一转本来温柔的动作，撕咬起口中的果实，然后分心伸出左手，覆上了巴里先前被冷落的右胸反复抚摸，但总在快要触碰到最挺立的那一点时轻轻从一旁掠过。  
左侧微痛中带着想让人尖叫着拒绝的麻痒，右侧却空虚难耐地请求更多，左右两侧敏感带传来的截然不同的感受合着哈尔的闷笑声，互相纠缠着，顺着皮肤的肌理蜿蜒上爬，反复刺激着巴里疲惫的神经，让他不自觉的根据哈尔动作的方向逃离，复又献祭般送上自己的身体。他的嘴巴微张，少了唇齿的阻挡，不受控制的低哑闷哼从巴里的口中诚实地倾出，不着痕迹地加温着空气中的淫靡味道。他的眼睛依旧是先前瞪向哈尔的方向，但刚才还神采奕奕的蓝眸此时更像个精致的摆设，瞳孔微张，除了迷茫和快感，什么也盛不下。  
“哈……尔，哈尔……快一些……”巴里一遍遍轻哼着罪魁祸首的名字，想要这名字的主人给予他更强烈、更直接的欲望。  
哈尔在巴里叫出他名字的瞬间改变了自己的动作，不是加快，而是出乎意料地慢了下来。他的唇一路缓缓向上，在巴里的锁骨上印下一个个鲜嫩的印子——许多年的同居生活让哈尔清楚地知道神速力者的身上到底有多难长久地留下痕迹，但他仍旧会孜孜不倦地尝试这样的行为——又轻轻啃咬了几下对方因情欲上升而跳动不安的喉头，最后才吻上巴里的双唇，引着他的舌头与自己的共舞。他的两手则顺着巴里的蝴蝶骨和脊椎一路向下，停在了他的腰窝反复揉捏，不论对方怎么挣动也不肯向下了。  
他们此时贴得极近，早就坚硬起的下身正熟稔地打着招呼，隔着裤子都能感受到它们主人之间无法熄灭的温度。身体热情的反应反衬着哈尔行动间莫名的克制，让巴里不怎么习惯。他偏了偏头，试着躲过勾着他上颚的舌尖，不算成功，但是顺着他的动作，略微缓下的刺激让他的大脑难得地恢复了一丝清明。巴里微微地喘息，眉头下意识地皱起：“唔……哈尔，怎么了？”  
“自己脱下裤子，我有些腾不开手。”哈尔又在巴里的口中反复纠缠了几下，才刻意带着压低了的气声回答着他的问题，言语间中带着点诱导，勾起的尾音还连着一丝巴里在清醒时一定能听出的狡黠，只是这种情况下，巴里早就却无暇分辨什么了。  
血液几乎在话音落下的瞬间染烫了巴里的脸颊，在无论怎样的外勤工作都难以晒黑的皮肤上留下了好看的红色。这与他们平日里性事的习惯有些不同，但也并没有让巴里犹豫分毫，他顺着哈尔的意思，将手伸向皮带，往日里紧紧束缚着长裤的衣饰此时被它的主人粗鲁地解开，随手抛到地上。而笔挺的西裤也在眨眼间被巴里三下两下地扯开了扣子与拉索，甚至在巴里下意识地用上了神速力的情况下，被人毫不在意地蹬到了一旁。  
“吊带袜，你是认真的？”本来还紧贴着巴里的哈尔此时却潇洒地坐在不久前巴里伏案工作的办公椅上，好像胯间涨到将裤子高高顶起的存在完全不能打扰他的意志一样，轻佻地吹了个口哨。对比着上身大敞、下身几近完全裸露的巴里，仅有几颗纽扣在拉扯间松动了些许的哈尔与他仿佛不存在于同一个现实里。  
这样强烈的对比让巴里下意识地后退了些许，半倚在了桌子上。他的脚尖蜷缩着，连着那全身上下唯一能起点遮挡作用的布料也微微移动，更引来了对方灼灼的目光。哈尔的视线此时正紧盯着巴里腿窝下方一点的位置，那里套着的是几乎只有二十世纪才常有人用到的饰品，环形的松紧带上坠着两条带子，紧紧地卡住包裹着引人遐想的小腿肌肉的黑色长袜，勾勒出让人无法移开眼睛的腿部线条。这正经到用现在眼光来看算得上情趣的配饰让哈尔不禁有些不忍再逗弄自家这个古董似的爱人，然而脑海中，在外太空的漫漫长夜中描绘了无数遍的图像蛊惑着他让哈尔再次开了口：“艾伦先生，我改主意了。心跳如何能抵上全部的服务呢，您还需要支付更多。”  
这个时候巴里如果再反应不过来哈尔打得什么主意，和哈尔这么多年同居的生活就算白费了。“咳咳，你想做什么？”他清了清嗓子，企图压下无论是因为慌张还是期待都算得上丢人的剧烈心跳，内裤前方的帐篷顶端渗出格外显眼的深色把巴里出卖了个干净。  
“就是让你摆个姿势？放心，自然不会比在保护球里做的那次更为难的。”  
哈尔所说的保护球的那次发生在万米的高空中，即使整个过程也难以忘怀，那次最终的好处却是成倍数地增长了巴里在性爱花样的接受程度，此时巴里自然也只是稍加思索就答应了哈尔的要求。  
“乖，往上再坐一点”，“巴里，躺到桌子上去”，“亲爱的，把衣服丢掉吧”，“小巴，把腿岔开些……”哈尔的语气完全不带着攻击性，甚至是刻意压下了自己的欲望，听起来与摇篮曲也没什么分别，就是在这过于温柔的男声中，巴里的大脑也再次被搅和地失去了思考的功能。  
等到巴里回过神时，他的身体早就被哈尔温水煮青蛙式的言语一点点摆弄成了色情的模样。他的身上仅留着那双上个世纪摩登时代的绅士们穿着正装时不可缺少的吊带袜，早就失去了遮蔽功能的衬衣也终于被巴里随意地团成一团扔在地上，正好躺在先前被他亲手脱下的下装旁。它们的主人此时正平躺在深木栗色的宽大办公桌上，一条腿屈着踩在桌沿边上，另一只腿则随意地搭落在一旁。由于两腿因角度分得很开的缘故，腿间的性器被迫露了出来，在恼人的情色温度中直立着微微发抖，甚至臀瓣之间隐着的那条细缝也能被人轻易一探究竟。  
深色硬冷的木板对比着白皙有力的躯体，毫不留情地刺激着哈尔的视觉神经，即使这是他自己亲口让巴里摆出的样子，即使这样的图像在他脑海里勾勒过千万遍，也远不及他此时眼前的风景给他带来的冲击。  
“巴里，摸摸自己放松一下吧。”最后哈尔悄声说到。  
对于抚慰自己这种事，对于一名拥有稳定伴侣的成年男性来讲，的确该是个轻车熟路的工作，巴里也常常会在事前或事后，为了清洁对自己做出些类似于性事的动作。然而对于一个认识哈尔前几乎只知道亲亲抱抱这种级别的前戏的巴里来讲，想到要被伴侣盯着一点点拓开身体内部的行为总觉得有些不安，倒像是不知羞耻的勾引。这样的想象已经足够刺激，让巴里的前后都分泌出了些许黏液。  
身体表现出的直观反应让他想用神速力躲开哈尔的视线，藏到一个他暂时找不到的角落里，等待身体的火热逐渐平息，但空气中弥漫着的暧昧气息却又他一点也不舍得离开这间屋子。  
巴里喜欢哈尔，所以他想让哈尔快乐，也想念哈尔给予他的快乐。  
这个认知在霎那间席卷了他的大脑，巴里的右手压着想要抖动的念头，不受控制地挪向了下身，就在右手食指探入穴口的那个瞬间，下意识地哆嗦了一下，书房不是他们用来娱乐的地方，自然也没存着什么润滑用品，缺少了液体的辅助，再加上后穴许久没有使用的缘故，先前哈尔清朗声线带来的刺激分泌出的肠液仅够他探入一个指节。  
痛感用极快地速度袭击了巴里的神经，他的脚趾条件反射地猛得缩紧，原本火热的身躯似乎因为主人缺少帮助的缘故冷了半分。巴里有些想要退缩了，直到这时他才真正反应过来自己做了怎样大胆的动作。他的眼睛下意识地向角落飘去，却听到了那里传来了一声不容忽略的粗喘，那是哈尔发出的声音，和他们曾经嬉闹时哈尔动情的声音一般无二。声音的主人此时双手正紧紧地攥住椅子的扶手，一副想要窜到他面前地却又强行压制住自己冲动的样子。  
然后巴里惊奇地发现，自己的身体到底有多么容易受到对方的蛊惑，哪怕是一丝声音，哪怕是一点不大的动作，当他感受到哈尔的时候，就有暖洋洋地温度从他的心间奔腾不息地涌到四肢百骸。  
哈尔向炸了无数次的欧阿发誓，自己口中的放松和巴里理解的放松完全不是一个意思，他真的只是想看看巴里抚慰前面纾解发泄出来后，就放他回去安心休息的。但是如他们初见的那样，他的巴里带给了他太多的惊喜。  
“哈尔，唔……帮帮我？”他的搭档挟着丝丝的喘气声呼唤着他的名字，寻求着他的帮助。  
燥热的念头顺着巴里的声音向他袭来，让哈尔想要破口大骂，但又找不到一个合适的目标。视觉带来的刺激尖锐地刺入了他的神经，传到了早就硬挺的下身。哈尔像个初出茅庐的毛头小伙子一样手脚发虚，强撑着自己的身子挪到了巴里的腿间，那上面躺着的是总是穿着一丝不苟的、此时只能算是毫无遮挡的巴里，那双澄澈的蓝眸中只映着哈尔的影子。  
“你……咳咳……”哈尔觉得自己脸破天荒地红了，他想要后退半步，“我去拿润滑剂？”  
巴里摇了摇头，仗着自己后天获得的速度忙不迭地抓住了哈尔的右手，让他无法离开，却半晌不再有动作了。在被赋予超级速度的大脑不知道转了多少个弯之后，才决定了什么似的缓缓地拉着哈尔的手一路往上，最终放到了自己的唇边。  
哈尔似乎看到巴里身上因逃避的念头而幻化出的点点闪电。  
“帮帮我？”巴里望向哈尔的方向，眼睛眨也不眨地吻上哈尔的手背，甚至伸出了舌头小心翼翼轻舐他的指尖。  
“做完这次就给我睡觉去。”明白了即将发生什么都哈尔的双眼被熬得通红，他下身发烫，几乎要被这个一言不合就要搞点大事的搭档气笑了。  
得到了类似肯定回答的巴里笑得眼睛都眯成了一条缝，他轻轻地张开了双唇，伸出了舌头，仔细地舔舐着哈尔手指，唾液连着哈尔的指尖与巴里的双唇，在两者之间拉出了亮晶晶的颜色。  
“谆命，绍丹先生。”双唇大开的缘故，巴里的吐字不怎么清晰。  
哈尔的两指灵活地夹住了巴里的舌头坏心地抚弄，逐渐夺走了挑逗的节奏，津液不受控制地从巴里的口中缓缓流出，眸中也染上了生理原因带来的水气，方才因痛感稍显疲软的阴茎再次翘起，仿佛在吸引人的抚弄。  
哈尔将自己摆弄着巴里唇舌的手毫无预兆地抽了回去，左手撑上桌子，上身深伏，狠狠地压下，将舌头送入了巴里的口腔，纠缠着对方的舌被迫与之共舞。而那只沾上津液的食指不给巴里丝毫喘息的时间，侵入了他的后穴。  
一声短而尖的叫声由于接吻的缘故被闷在了巴里的胸腔之中，他的眼睛睁的大大的，双手完全不知道该怎么摆放，只能下意识地环住哈尔的脖颈，反复摩挲着哈尔的发根，好像这就是飘摇不定的快感中唯一能寻到的锚点。  
而巴里的后穴显然比他本人准备的要好得多，在哈尔的摆弄中再次分泌出了肠液，一张一阖地欢迎着这只毫不客气的入侵者。  
看着巴里的状态还算不错，哈尔干脆将手指加到了两根、三根，在对方的后穴里微屈旋转，不多时就轻车熟路地找到了巴里的前列腺，反复摩挲按压，这下，连相交的唇齿也压不住从巴里灵魂深处中发出的轻吟了。  
这细碎的声音如同水入油锅一样彻底点爆了哈尔的理智，感受着柔软湿润的肉壁已经完全进入状态，哈尔三下两下的解开了拉链，粗暴地蹬下裤子与内裤，然后带着与焦躁动作完全相反地温柔速度缓缓地将分身顶了进去。  
两人的口中不约而同地传出了一声满足的呼气。  
“呼，巴里，你下面咬得比平时还紧，是因为在你自己的地盘上才这样么？要不要下次在你真正工作的桌子上试一试？记得你说最近在警局里有了一个的小办公间，带磨砂玻璃的那种。”哈尔引着巴里将腿高抬，架到了他的肩上，摆出个更舒服些的姿势，期间还不忘用言语戏弄着早就格外敏感的巴里。  
“你离开……地球前我的年假都用……唔……不完了！”巴里的声音断断续续地，但就像他在往日里在战场上那样，一点都不甘心示弱。  
“那就下次后再回来试试，算你答应了？”哈尔依旧不死心地询问着，也没忘记有节奏地挺动着身子。  
巴里却没什么反驳哈尔的力气了，他的下身在一次次碰撞中熬得有些难耐，想要碰碰自己的阴茎，但是由于姿势的原因，两人仿佛密不可分的肌肤让他极难将手伸到其中，反而是哈尔的下腹在撞击中有意无意的地摩擦着他的顶端，稍稍带来些安慰，却不能完全缓解他逐渐变得空虚而焦躁的欲望。  
“深一些……拜托……唔——！”他勾着腿下意识地抬高自己的身躯，想要更密切地体验到哈尔的存在，没想到哈尔在他话音没落之前就猛地把他抱了起来，甚至没有拔出分身，就搂着他三两步地把他掼在了墙上，手还不往揽住巴里的脑袋，和墙壁之间做个缓冲。  
看似凶狠但格外仔细地动作让巴里在心里笑弯了眉眼，他肌理分明的一条腿顺着动作稍稍下坠，挂在了哈尔的臂弯之间，另一条腿则微微触碰到地板，踩的不是很实，无法在悬空感中给予巴里多少安慰。劈叉般的弧度连同重力的作用让他的后穴暴露出更大的空间，被哈尔的肉刃毫不留情地顶了进去。  
温热的内壁开阖着勾勒出哈尔的形状，他们没什么心思再做些交流，只有反复相交的唇齿以及几声从心尖泄出的喘息描绘着彼此之间的热情。  
哈尔没有故意拖长战线，巴里也能清楚地感受到哈尔的意思，他努力地收缩着自己的肠壁，迎合着哈尔的动作，想要在更短的时间里给予对方更多的快乐。  
压抑不住的快感渐渐侵袭了大脑，在攀上顶峰的那个瞬间，哈尔猛地拔出了自己阴茎，握住了两人同样炙热的部分。  
白色的黏浊液体同时喷涌了出来，射到小腹、胸肌，甚至巴里棱角分明的下巴上也沾染上了两滴。  
“晚安，我的巴里 。”哈尔吻了吻巴里的唇尖。  
巴里还没来得及回一声什么，被强行搁置许久的疲倦感就席卷了他的大脑，让他闭上了双眼，倚在哈尔的身上坠入了梦乡。但这没什么，哈尔知道巴里的爱意，巴里也知道哈尔知道。  
哈尔仔细地将陷入沉睡的巴里仔细抱回卧室，摆了个舒服的姿势，用打湿的温毛巾轻柔地擦净了巴里的全身，然后小心翼翼地为他盖上被子，轻手轻脚地在他的身边侧着躺下，将人揽入怀中，十指紧扣。  
哈尔的掌心与巴里的掌背贴上的瞬间，有声令人嘴角弯起的轻响从交界处传出，那是两人多少年来从不卸下的金属饰品相撞产生的声音。中指上色彩各异的两只勾勒出他们彼此的责任，无名指上宛如双生的一对连接着他们共享的人生。  
\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直认为性是非常美好的东西，它是爱的一种表现方式。在成年人保护好自己也不伤害他人的情况下，我爱你，所以我想和你分享快乐，也想给予你快乐，是自由且愉悦的选择，这也是这篇文章想表达的东西。如果这样的爱意冒犯到了你，我发自内心地感到非常抱歉。  
> 不是为了冒犯到你而道歉，是因为你会被这样的事情冒犯到而表示遗憾。


End file.
